


How to Get Away With A Partner (or more)

by lesnuffles



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesnuffles/pseuds/lesnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look on Grantaire's face couldn't have been more offended not even if he tried. "I /totally/ did the first move!”<br/>“Yeah, and what was that?” Joly scoffed, with a little smirk. “Angrily staring at him while he were talking hoping he would notice you?”<br/>“Wha––it's called eye sex. It's /very/ communicative.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Away With A Partner (or more)

“R?”

“Yes?”

“I've a question.”

Grantaire sighed, lifting his eyes to look at Joly, who on turn was staring at the tips of his shoes, biting his lower lip, in all nervousness. He teasingly raised an eyebrow, with a little smirk.

“Are you going to propose? Because, you know, I have a boyfriend and all...”

“No!” Joly giggled, his eyes sparkling with amusement for a moment. “Just a question. Not a big deal.”

“Go ahead.”

Joly took a deep breath, before finally looking at him. “How did... you and Enjorlas... got together?”

“/What/?” Grantaire widened his eyes, grimacing. 

“Not the details!” Joly held up his hands between the two of them, like in his own defense, quickly going on. “Those are private, I totally understand that, just... how did you ask him?” He paused for a moment, then licked his lips, nervously. “Wait, this is personal, I realize it now.”

Grantaire crossed his arms on his chest, with a little smirk. Joly definitely wasn't telling him the whole story, and what was hilarious, was that the friend had always been a terrible liar. “What /the hell/ are you doing?”

“Nothing!” Joly blushed, biting his lip bit harder. “I am just... curious? We're best friends and everything, you know...”

“You're /not/ asking this just out of curiosity.” Grantaire grinned. “You're totally looking for an advice.”

“What? No! How... how would you know?”

Grantaire rolled his eyes. “You're red and sweating, of course I know. Who is the lucky one?”

“There's no lucky one!”

“Joly!”

“...Bossuet.”

“I /knew/ it!” Grantaire gave a little laughter, looking at Joly, like he had just confirmed all his suspects. And, in facts, he just did. “Seriously, whatever you tell him, you'll be fine. He adores you.”

“Yes, but adoring it's different than... romantically adoring. I think.” Joly was verging on a tone of purple, and his eyes were more fixed than ever on the floor.

Grantaire snorted. “God almighty. Just go ahead and tell him. You'll be okay.”

“How?”

“I don't know!” Grantaire rolled his eyes. “'Hi, I like you, let's have sex'?”

“Is /that/ how you did it?” Joly grimaced with a point of disappointment.

He turned slightly pinker, looking away. “No, of course not! But that doesn't matter. We were a different case.”

“/How/?”

Dealing with Joly, Grantaire thought, was a bit like dealing with a nine-years-old full of questions. He heavily sighed, before answering. “We just were.”

“Then tell me how did it go.”

“It's not of your business!”

“/Oh/, now I got it!” Joly almost jumped for the impact of the discovery, his face lightening up with a big grin. “You don't want to tell me how it went because it wasn't you who asked him.”

The look on Grantaire's face couldn't have been more offended not even if he tried. “/Seriously/, Joly? I thought we were friends? I /totally/ did the first move!”

“Yeah, and what was that?” Joly scoffed, with a little smirk. “Angrily staring at him while he were talking hoping he would notice you?”

“Wha––it's called eye sex. It's /very/ communicative.”

“Oh, sure. Did it even work?”

“No, he thought I were mad at him.”

“Exactly my point.” Joly giggled, amused. “Oh, I should have asked Courfeyrac instead. Or Jehan. He's a poet, he knows how to romance.”

Grantaire scoffed. “What were you going to do, have a poem for Boss written by him? That's hardly fair.”

“No, not a full poem! Just... just a couple of verses.” Joly muttered, under his breath. As soon as he had said it, he seemed to realize how bad of an idea was it, and he blushed.

“Listen, you can't just use someone else's words, alright?”

“But am a Medicine student!” Joly grumbled, his voice sounding a little higher than usual. “I can't start talking about how anatomically correct I think she is, that would be creepy!”

Grantaire felt like he had just missed something. “She? Weren't we talking about...?”. He saw the other one heavily blushing, and grinned, with a little laughter. “Joly, you smooth bastard, how many people are you trying to ask out?”

“But 'Chetta, she's so beautiful,” Joly protested, biting his lower lip, with an apologetic smile. “And I like them both. Is it weird?” he asked, but Grantaire just burst in a little laughter. “What?”

“Just... between the whole of us, the last one I thought was going to be involved in a threesome, was you, Joly.”

The other one just blushed a bit more, but he was smiling.

“You know what? I'm asking Enjorlas.”


End file.
